Napping in the Sun
by viper's fang
Summary: A fluffy future fic that involves just what the title says.


**Decided to try for some future fluff. This was originally supposed to be more focused on Adrien napping like a cat and Marinette teasing him, but then it turned into this. This fic kinda jumps around with Marinette's mood and line of thought, but I hope it still turned out alright anyway.**

* * *

Marinette let out a sigh of relief as she walked into her house. That meeting with Gabriel Agreste had gone on for far longer than Marinette had originally intended. At least it was only seven o'clock. Sometimes she got back long after dark. But this was supposed to be her day off and she had promised Adrien that they would go out to dinner at four thirty. There just had to be a problem with the materials today, right before they were about to leave. Guilt washed over her. Lately she'd been ignoring her poor kitty.

"I'm home!" she yelled half-heartedly, kind of hoping that Adrien had chosen to hang out with Nino instead. He'd been mentioning it lately. Maybe he called Nino once he realized that she wasn't coming home.

When there was no reply, Marinette sighed again, this time with mixed feelings. Marinette knew she disappointed him again, but maybe he really did go out to visit Nino. She was just in such high demand recently. Not that that should've been any kind of excuse. She really should've insisted on going home as soon as she got the chance. Instead, she accidently allowed herself to get swept up in looking over other people's designs and giving out tips. Now she just felt really tired for some reason.

She dragged her feet all the way to her bedroom, contemplating about whether or not it would be worth it to get changed or if she should just fall asleep as is. As she was considering the issue, she crossed the threshold into her bedroom. Her first thought was that it was too bright. Her hand came up instinctively to shield her eyes, but not before her gaze landed on the napping form of her husband on their bed. He was still wearing his dress shirt and slacks from earlier, but his normally pushed-back hair fell innocently across his face in the most adorable way possible.

A rush of affection hit Marinette like a truck and not for the first time did she realize just how much she loved this man. She snickered softly at how he was laying in the direct path of the sunlight, curled up just like a cat. Despite the fact that he hadn't been Chat Noir for years, Marinette still had to wonder just how much of the cat personality stuck with him.

She quietly made her way over to the bed, stifling the urge to giggle giddily. Gently setting herself onto the mattress, she leaned over Adrien, playing with the tips of his blonde hair ever-so-slightly. A slight frown pulled at the corners of his mouth as his hand came up to bat weakly at her. Now some giggles really did escape. She loved teasing her kitty. She did this a couple more times before deciding to wake him.

"Hey," she greeted softly, poking at his cheek. An eye the color of a forest canopy on a sunny day blinked sleepily up at her.

"Hey," he replied, a bright smile slowly creeping across his face as he shifted upwards. "Did you fix the problem?" he asked, planting a kiss on her cheek.

"Of course," Marinette replied proudly. Then less so, "I'm sorry for coming back so late. I know I haven't been here a lot lately."

"Compared to when you could barely string two words together in front of me or had to run off because of you Miraculous, it's like we're always together," Adrien reassured her jokingly, trying to ease her mood.

"But compared to the rest of the ten years we've been together, it's like we barely see each other!" Marinette argued despairingly. She really couldn't control her mood right now. Maybe it was just because of the strange exhaustion she felt.

"It's just been busy for you lately," Adrien soothed, putting his hands on her shoulders and gently rubbing his thumbs in calming circles. "I can tell that you've been stressed lately. And do you know what the perfect cure for that is?"

"What?"

Instead of answering, Adrien just tugged her over so that they were both laying down and pulled her closer. Maybe it was because the curtains weren't drawn, but the sun just felt so warm on her back. It released all the tension that Marinette only half-realized was there.

"Hm, maybe napping in the sun isn't only a cat thing," she mumbled, snuggling closer as her eyelids slipped shut. She felt more than heard Adrien's chuckle as she drifted off to sleep.


End file.
